The Potters
by smeghead9916
Summary: Harry Evan Potter goes off to his first year of Hogwarts with his older brother James Sirius 'Jamie' Potter, ten years after they and their father survive an attack by Lord Voldemort, which killed their mother. Most of the parts that are unchanged are mainly summarized.
1. 1 - Halloween, 1981

Halloween, 1981

It started out a day like any other, just an ordinary Friday. The only thing remarkable about it was that it happened to be Halloween; but no trick-or-treaters would be calling on this house…not that they wouldn't if they could see it.

If you happened to be standing right outside this family's living room window you would be unable to see any of the following, because of the protective charm placed on the dwelling. The Potters were the family that lived here, hiding from one of the most evil and powerful wizards of all time. James and Lily Potter were a young couple in their early twenties; they had two small sons, their older son Jamie was three years old and their younger son Harry was fifteen months old

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first. James was on the sofa entertaining Harry by making lights and smoke appear from his wand, while Jamie was more interested in wrestling with their less-than-impressed cat, resulting in his favourite Chudley Cannons pyjamas being clawed and ripped. Lily walked in, laughing at the state he was in, but with a flick of her wand his pyjamas were as good as new,

"Someday these will be beyond even magical repair!" she laughed, ruffling his messy curls, "time for bed."

"Aww!" whined James childishly.

"Not you James, you idiot," she laughed, "give me the baby."

She took Harry upstairs, closely followed by Jamie. James got up to follow, his wand dropped out of his hand and rolled under the sofa, the second he bent down to pick it up he heard the front door burst open. He rushed into the front hall, forgetting his wand.

"Lily, take the boys and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Voldemort laughed, _hold him off without even a wand!?_

He forced him out of the way with his own wand, leaving him out cold on the floor; he'd be dealing with him shortly. He carried on upstairs and found the mother in the bedroom; she'd placed her sons in the cot behind her and was stood in front of them protectively, she too was unarmed. She would not stand aside and pleaded with him, begged him to take her life instead.

"Avada Kedavra!"

She lay lifeless on the ground, the bigger boy had started screaming, the smaller one, not old enough to understand stared at him with interest. As Voldemort stepped towards the two boys, the bigger one wrapped his arms around his little brother, as if trying to protect him. His death was so unnecessary, but if he wanted the same sticky end as the rest of his family then so be it…he'd make a clean job of this. He pointed his wand towards the small one first, the bigger one, still crying, held his brother tighter. The baby had started crying by now.

"Avada Kedavra!" And then he broke; He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the children were trapped and screaming, but far away...far away...

Sometime later James Potter came to, it took a few seconds for his mind to swim into focus. He opened his eyes and saw the house in ruins around him.

"Lily. LILY!"

He pulled himself to his feet and sprinted upstairs to the bedroom, the first thing he saw was Lily, limp and lifeless on the floor. A horrible sound, unlike any he'd ever made before escaped him as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, crying.

A quiet whimper brought him out of his stupor, he looked up, and there was Jamie and Harry, huddled together in Harry's cot, both unharmed save for a cut on Harry's forehead, and both were alive. He couldn't believe it; he hadn't dared consider that the boys might have survived Voldemort's attack.

He scooped both boys up in his arms and held them tightly, not wanting to let go of them again.

"Oh my God! Lily?! James?!" came the familiar voice of his best friend Sirius Black as he ran up the stairs. He saw Lily on the floor,

"Jesus…how…what happened?"

James had been about to answer when he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Albus Dumbledore.

"Sirius," he said in disbelief, "what have you done?"

"It wasn't…" Sirius stuttered through his tears, "I wasn't the…"

"It wasn't Sirius it was…" James paused for a second, hardly believing what he was about to say, "Peter."

"I'm gonna kill the little rat," snarled Sirius as he went to storm out.

"Sirius, don't do anything stupid!"

"Sirius leave Peter to the Aurors," said Dumbledore, "Take James and the boys to your flat, I will join you shortly. It is unsafe to remain here now that fidelius charm has been broken…and I believe the muggle police have been alerted."

"Right," Said Sirius, forcing himself to calm down.

A few hours after the four had flooed to Sirius's place Dumbledore finally showed up.

Exhausted, Jamie and Harry had finally fallen asleep and James had put them to bed on the pull-out sofa in Sirius's spare room. Not wanting them to be out his sight, James was sat on the floor in the corner of the room staring into space.

He was going over and over the night's events in his head, praying that it was all some terrible dream. Sirius returned with a mug of tea, which he set down on the floor next to James. He gave a murmur of thanks but did not touch it. Dumbledore joined them shortly, looking grave. He looked in the direction of the sleeping children.

"Would you mind if I just had a look at Harry's forehead?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I promise I won't wake him," replied Dumbledore, approaching the sleeping toddler.

He carefully brushed a tuft of jet black hair out of the way and examined Harry's forehead where the cut had been, James had cleaned the blood off and stuck a plaster over it, Dumbledore peeled this off to reveal a lightning shaped scar.

"Can you do something about that?" asked Sirius

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground," replied Dumbledore.

"What happened then," asked Sirius, "Where is he? Is he dead?"

"No," replied Dumbledore, "There wasn't enough human left in him to die. I believe he fled after losing his powers."

"But how could he lose his powers?"

"This is no ordinary scar on Harry's forehead; this is the mark of being touched by an evil curse. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but his curse rebounded back on him."

"How?"

"Very old and powerful magic," Dumbledore replied, "Lily gave her life to protect her children, and her love left them with a deep, powerful protection; Voldemort could not touch them."

Dumbledore reached in one of his pockets and pulled out James's mislaid wand, "I believe you are missing something," he said handing it to James, "I'd advise you to lay low here for a while, now that he's gone the death eaters won't be pleased, they may try to hunt you down. The Aurors have already rounded up A few who showed up Godric's Hollow this evening. If you'll excuse me, I need to meet with the Minister for Magic."

"I'm so sorry James," he said before he disapparated.

For the next few months, James, Jamie and Harry stayed with Sirius in his small London flat. During this time, some death eaters were rounded up, including Peter Pettigrew…but not after he'd killed twelve innocent muggles in cold blood. This had been intended as a distraction while he changed into rat form and fled, but he was unsuccessful and he was carted off by the Aurors.

"He should count himself lucky I wasn't there," Sirius had said fiercely, "I'd have ripped the bastard limb from limb."

Pettigrew was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

The Potters didn't stay with Sirius for long; his tiny flat was too small for four people to live in. They did not go back to Godric's Hollow, instead, they moved into a new house just outside a small village not far from London.


	2. 2 - Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later

Harry and Jamie couldn't understand why they had to do this every year, the Dursleys hated having them, they hated going and their Dad hated sending them…but every year they were forced to visit the Dursleys around their cousin Dudley's birthday. This year they were forced to endure…a day at the zoo. They spent the night (being forced to share Dudley's tiny second bedroom), then on the morning of Dudley's birthday they were forced to sit and watch their spoilt brat of a cousin open 37 presents, while he moaned about having less than last year.

At the zoo, Harry and Jamie walked several feet behind the Dursleys; Jamie, fresh off his second year at Hogwarts, felt much too old to be entertained by a zoo and peered dully at the sleepy animals in their enclosures. Harry was trying to keep well away from Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss, before they became bored and began their favourite game of punching people.

In the reptile house, Dudley and Piers unsuccessfully attempted to get a rather sleepy snake to do something interesting before storming off in a huff. The snake gave Harry a look that said "I get that all the time."

"It must be really annoying," said Harry to the snake, who seemed to be listening to him, this was strange, he wondered if many wizards could speak to snakes, making his mind up to ask his Dad when he got home. He continued his little conversation until a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump, "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came for a look, shoving Harry out of the way. It happened in less than a second; the glass was there and then…it wasn't. Dudley and Piers jumped back in shock as the snake slithered out of its enclosure.

"Brazil, here I come...Thankssss, amigo," it hissed as it slithered away.

Dudley and Piers were gibbering messes, claiming the snake had tried to kill them, even though it hadn't gone anywhere near them.

"Harry was talking to it, weren't you Harry?" Piers had said.

Uncle Vernon had finally gotten rid of the Polkisses; by the time James showed up he was ready to explode.

"The pair of you grab your stuff and get in the car; I'll deal with your uncle."

They heard Uncle Vernon explode as the two got into James's car; it seemed to go on for hours until James finally emerged from the Dursley's house, shaking his head.

"There's no reasoning with that bloke," he said, getting in the car.

"Sorry," said Harry quietly.

"It was an accident….but I think we have a new top spot," said James smirking, "that was even better than Jamie's exploding cake!"

They all laughed at the memory, Jamie had gotten angry with Vernon's sister, Marge, when she kept whacking them with her walking stick to stop them beating Dudley at party games, Jamie had gotten angry and…well one second the cake was intact, the next Aunt Marge was covered in its remains; that had been the first time Jamie did magic.

"Dad," asked Harry, "can you talk to snakes?"

"No, I can't."

"Could Mum?"

"No, what's this all about snakes all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," Harry lied, "It's just the whole thing with the snake got me thinking…and I heard that some wizards can talk to them."

"Well, yes," said James, "but it's a very rare gift…the only person I've ever heard of who could was Salazar Slytherin. That's why the symbol of Slytherin house is a snake."

Harry wondered about this the whole way home, was talking to snakes the mark of a dark wizard? Would he be in Slytherin because he could do it?"

The next few weeks went by with nothing particularly interesting happening, at least compared to the incident at the zoo.

Harry found himself quite spoiled on his eleventh birthday…although he didn't get the broomstick he'd hoped for, but he couldn't have taken it to Hogwarts with him anyway. He did however get an owl from his Dad; a white snowy owl, who he named Hedwig; Jamie had one on his eleventh birthday too, a tawny owl that he named Keith. Remus gave him a box of chocolate frogs and Sirius had given him a bountiful supply of Zonko's products for his oncoming reign of terror at Hogwarts.

"Just don't let it come back to me," he'd said winking. Sirius was a teacher at Hogwarts; he became the professor of Muggle Studies two years ago, taking over from Professor Burbage, who'd left to marry Dedalus Diggle. She'd been so thankful to Sirius for introducing them she recommended that Dumbledore hire him as her replacement. He only took Muggle Studies at school to irritate his parents at first, but quickly discovered he was good at it, so he went on to study it at NEWT level, actually getting top marks in the exams.

"Speaking of which," said Sirius to Jamie, "shall I be having the pleasure of teaching you this year?"

"Uh…no, sorry," said Jamie, "I'm doing Divination, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures."

"You'd rather do Divination, seriously? It's a load of bollocks!"

Sirius went to Harry and put his arms round him, "I don't like you anymore," he said childishly, "Harry's my favourite Godson now!"

"Yeah, I'm his favourite!" boasted Harry.

"Not something to be proud of Harry," said Remus, he dropped his voice, "make sure you use some of that Zonko's stuff against him…but be careful, he'll be expecting it."

Harry nodded, smirking.

That afternoon James accompanied the boys to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies, where they ran into Hagrid at Gringotts.

"Hello James, school supplies is it?" he said, greeting them warmly, he turned to Jamie, "A little warnin', if I catch yeh an' yer little gang anywhere near that bloody forest this year I'll…I'll feed yeh to fang!"

Hagrid turned to James, "I seem to spend half me life chasin' them away from that forest."

"Really?" said James, shooting Jamie a disapproving look.

"But the other half was spent chasing YEH and yer little gang away from the forest, so yeh can't really say much can yeh?" He said to James, putting him in his place.

"Really Dad!" said Jamie, shaking his head and giving James a 'disapproving look'.

"Yeh mind if I ride down with yeh?" he asked, "I hate goin' on those little carts, it's better with company to distract me."

After stopping off at the Potters' vault, 687, they rode a little deeper to vault 713, where Hagrid emptied it of its only occupant, a small grubby package.

"Best keep this between us," he said, pocketing the item, "very secret Hogwarts business."

James nodded, Jamie, however, opened his mouth to ask, but quickly shut it again when James shot him a look.

When they finally got back outside Hagrid bid them good day, "I supposed we'll be seein' yeh at Hogwarts this year Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll see you Hagrid!"

"Maybe yeh'll be the one Potter who isn't automatically drawn to the forbidden forest," he chuckled as he turned and walked back towards The Leaky Cauldron.


	3. 3 - Off To Hogwarts

Off To Hogwarts

The start of the school year came too quickly for James' liking, he'd been anxious when Jamie had gone for the first time two years ago…and now Harry was going. It was hard enough walking down Diagon Alley without someone spotting Harry's scar and stopping them…what would the kids at Hogwarts make of 'The Boy Who Lived'.

He couldn't believe they would now both be at Hogwarts, it seemed like yesterday they were climbing into his bed, scared of thunderstorms or monsters or nightmares; he didn't have his bed to himself a full night until Harry was five. Oh those damn nightmares, Harry had them much worse than Jamie, but then he'd wake up and completely forget them.

Harry had a nervous tight knot in his stomach, after enduring taunts by his brother all summer that he'd be in Slytherin and Sirius's promises that he would disown him if he ended up in Slytherin he was now terrified that he'd end up there, especially since the snake incident. In fact Jamie and Sirius had been winding him up about the sorting all summer, with stories of having to battle trolls and slay giant spiders; Harry's eyes grew round with shock as they spouted this bollocks.

"You're making that up," said Harry, uncertainly, after they started on the subject of dragon taming.

"No we're not," announced Sirius, "any idiot can tame a dragon!"

"Ignore them Harry," said Remus coming to his rescue, "what have I told you about taking Sirius seriously?"

"Try saying that five times fast!" said Jamie.

"All you have to do is try on an old hat and it'll tell which house you belong in," James said

"Yeah," said Jamie, "then after the hat comes the scarf of sexual preference!"

"The what?!" said Harry.

"The scarf of sexual preference; it tells you what your sexuality is," he said, "It knew Sirius was totally gay before it even touched his neck"

"And the sorting hat wasn't even finished with you when it announced you were a little Nancy Boy!" declared Sirius.

"For the millionth time Harry," said James, "never listen to a thing Sirius or your brother says; they both talk utter shite!"

They'd been running a little late on the morning of September 1st, but they made it onto the platform with five minutes to spare.

"Bye!" Jamie said trying to run off.

"Think you're too old now to give your poor old dad a kiss goodbye?"

"Uh…yeah I do"

"Guess that means you're too old for Christmas presents too," said James, "and you wanted that new racing broom so badly."

Jamie sighed and came back and gave James a quick kiss, hoping none of his friends were watching. As Jamie tried to walk away James pulled him back in for a hug.

"Dad get off!" moaned Jamie, he was certain he could hear some familiar Slytherin voices laughing at him. James released him.

"And Jamie," he said as Jamie walked away, "I don't want any more letters about you getting into duels…what is it with you and duels?"

"Can't help it, those Slytherins are little gits," said Jamie as he ran off to join his friends, Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan and Luke Hayes; Luke had been his best friend at their muggle primary school, and Jamie was stunned to find him on the Hogwarts Express on their first day of school; it turned out he was muggle born.

"All right Harry," said James, noting the anxious look on his youngest son's face, "you're not still worried about this sorting business are you?"

"What if AM in Slytherin though?" asked Harry, He hadn't told his dad the whole story of what had happened to the zoo, and he was genuinely worried that his ability to talk to snakes would earn him a one way ticket into Slytherin.

"I doubt it will happen, but if does it's no big deal…I won't disown you over it, and contrary to what he might have said to you, Sirius won't either," he replied, "besides, you haven't considered the upside to being in a different house to your brother."

"What's that?"

"You'll actually get some peace and quiet from him!" He pulled Harry in for a hug, "Just don't worry about it, the sorting hat will put you wherever it thinks you'll do best, so the outcome can only be a good thing, right?" He kissed Harry's forehead, "You'd better get on the train, it's about to leave. Have fun, I'll see you a Christmas…and don't forget to make Sirius's life very difficult!"

Harry made it on the train just in time, he made it to a window in time to wave goodbye; his dad was stood waving next to Mr and Mrs Hayes and Luke's little sister, who was crying and Mrs Weasley and Ginny, who was also crying.

"Bye Ginny, we'll send you a toilet seat!" yelled Fred and George

Ginny started laughing, she ran along with the train waving goodbye.

As soon as the platform was out of sight Jamie and his friends went to look for a compartment, Harry and Ron went to follow them.

"Whoa, where do you two think you're going?" asked Jamie, putting his hands out to stop them, "bugger off and find your own compartment!"

The five of them walked off leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Alright Harry?" he said.

"Alright?"

He and Ron found an empty compartment to sit in. Harry didn't know Ron very well; he didn't really know ANY witches or wizards his age very well. He and Jamie had lived a pretty sheltered life and all his friends had been muggles up to that point.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Harry…do you really have the…scar and that?"

Harry pushed up his fringe showing Ron his scar.

"Wow" Ron marvelled, "do remember what happened?"

"No," said Harry quickly, "Jamie remembers though; little bits anyway."

Harry said no more and made it clear to Ron he didn't really want to talk about it, Ron felt embarrassed at asking such a personal question.

Harry was glad the trolley lady came at that moment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"No thanks, I have sandwiches."

Harry, however bought a little of everything.

"Want one?" he asked Ron, offering him a pumpkin pasty.

"No thanks," said Ron, still feeling embarrassed.

"Go on, have one!"

The two enjoyed a feast of sweets while Ron's sandwiches lay forgotten.

"Another Dumbledore," said Harry, disappointed with his Chocolate Frog card, "I've got loads of him." He read the back of the card nonetheless.

They receive some visitors throughout the journey…first was Neville Longbottom, looking for his toad, the next was a rather annoying girl named Hermione, looking for Neville's toad. Later on they received a visit from three unpleasant boys, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, luckily Jamie and Luke happened to walk past at that moment, and Jamie shot a jelly-legs jinx at Malfoy.

"That's Lucius Malfoy's son," he'd said, when Crabbe and Goyle carted Malfoy off, his legs still shaking, "I've heard he's a nasty piece of work, don't let him get to you!"

Jamie gave Harry a little smile, he wasn't too bad sometimes.

"You guys might wanna change into your robes we should be there soon." Said Luke

It was dark by the time they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, where they were greeted by Hagrid, who took them across the lake to the castle.

They finally made it to the great hall, where they headed up the aisles towards a stool with an old hat sat waiting on it. Harry walked past Jamie on the Gryffindor table, who gave him an encouraging wink, he saw Sirius sat up at the staff table, who gave him a thumbs up.

As soon as the hat finished singing its song, the sorting ceremony finally began. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor and Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were, unsurprisingly, sorted into Slytherin. Finally, after Sally-Anne Perks was sorted into Hufflepuff, Harry's name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

The hat took a long time to decide on his house, he sat there while the hat mulled things over, trying not to look nervous in front of the whole school, who were whispering about him.

"Please not Slytherin," he thought, "Anything but Slytherin!"

"Not Slytherin, eh?" buzzed a voice in his head. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, got the loudest cheer yet, he was sure he even heard Sirius whooping. He ran to join his fellow Gryffindors; Jamie and Luke both reached across the table to give him high fives, Percy shook his hand and the Weasley twins joined Sirius in whooping. Ron joined him at the Gryffindor table shortly and soon the sorting was finally over. Dumbledore began the feast with four simple words:

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

They finished up with a rendition of the school song, everyone singing in their own tune. Harry joined Jamie and Luke in singing in the tune of The Simpsons Theme.

When the feast was finally over and Harry was more stuffed than he had ever been in his life Dumbledore sent them off to bed, after a warning NOT to go anywhere near the forbidden forest and that the third floor corridor was out of bounds.

The next day, stares and whispers followed him around from the moment he left his dormitory. He ignored them; he was used to people staring at his scar.

He'd been on his way to lunch when Sirius pulled him aside.

"Harry, a word please?"

"See you downstairs," he said to Ron

"What the bloody hell have you done to your poor father?"

"What?" Harry asked, trying to look innocent…he knew full well what he'd done.

"You're father's having some kind of panic attack or something and I can't get it out of him what's wrong."

Harry smirked, "I have just pulled the greatest prank ever, and I've only been at Hogwarts for less than a day!"

"Oh, really? I doubt it's anywhere near as good as anything I've ever done."

"I told Dad I was in Slytherin."

Sirius looked at Harry for a second, then he grinned, "That is quite possibly, the most simple, but evil prank ever…maybe you SHOULD be in Slytherin!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry," he said, "maybe I should go and put him out of his misery….or I could leave it for a few days?"

"Do what you want," said Harry, shrugging, "but I don't know what his problem is, HE'S the one who said it didn't matter!"


	4. 4 - Potions and Broomsticks

Potions and Broomsticks

During breakfast on Friday Harry received a care package of sweets from home, and a letter from Hagrid.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

 _I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

Harry sent his reply back with Hedwig. He was glad to have something to look forward to, because double potions with Snape that day turned out to be abysmal; he started picking on Harry the moment he entered the classroom.

"Ah, Yes, Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Malfoy started sniggering.

"Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know."

"Fame isn't everything is it Potter?" sneered Snape, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir, but why don't you ask Hermione?" said Harry, gesturing to Hermione, whose hand had been waving desperately in the air while all this had been going on.

"Sit down you silly girl!" snarled Snape, then advancing on Harry, "A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

"Rubbish! Why should he?"" said Hagrid later, when Harry told how Snape seemed to really hate him. Hagrid didn't meet his eyes when he said that; he quickly changed the subject and started asking Ron about his brother Charlie, who worked with dragons.

Harry soon became distracted by a Daily Prophet cutting he picked up off the table.

 _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

 _Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

" _But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"Hey Hagrid," said Harry, "that break in at Gringotts happened on my birthday, It might have been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid avoided meeting Harry's eyes again. Hagrid had emptied vault 713….was it the same vault? Had Hagrid got there just in time?

Later on he told his brother about Snape's lesson.

"Yeah, he's like that with me too," replied Jamie, "Sirius told me it's because he and Dad hated each other at school, it's like you and Malfoy…or me and Tommy Cain."

Tommy Cain was a Slytherin fourth year, a rather unpleasant boy that Jamie was always getting into duels with.

Excitement rose when they found a notice in the common room telling them that flying lessons would be starting soon…the downside was that they would be learning with the Slytherins.

Harry wasn't worried, he knew how to fly…and this would be the first time he could fly without his father breathing down his neck. He'd had a toy broomstick when he was little, then one day he decided it wouldn't do for him anymore, and he borrowed his father's broom (without asking), he'd only intended to go around the garden, keeping close to the ground…but he couldn't help himself, he found himself edging higher and higher until he was flying higher than the house. He'd been really enjoying himself…until he heard his Dad frantically calling for him, he was furious as soon as Harry had his feet back on the ground. Harry hadn't been allowed to so much as touch a broomstick again without being heavily supervised.

After instructing them to mount the brooms, Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, told them to kick off from the ground and rise a few feet before coming back down. Before blowing her whistle however, Neville accidentally kicked off too soon, he kept rising, unable to stop and finally fell of his broom. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing with a broken wrist, warning everyone to keep their feet on the ground while she was gone.

Malfoy picked up Neville's remembrall, which his Gran had sent him that morning, "Maybe if he'd given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse!"

"Give it here Malfoy!" ordered Harry

"No, I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it," he said, mounting his broom and kicking off, "maybe up a tree or something!"

Harry mounted his broom.

"Harry, no, you'll get in trouble!" warned Hermione

Harry ignored her as he kicked off.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Malfoy sneered at him, but he looked scared. "Alright then Potter, you asked for it, catch!" He threw the glass ball high into the air.

Harry dived to try to catch it; he closed his fingers around it seconds before it hit the ground.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry turned to find McGonagall running towards him

"Follow me," she said.

Harry couldn't tell if she was angry or not…she probably was. Would he be expelled? What would his dad say?

He breathed a sigh of relief when she instead, introduced him to Oliver Wood, who Harry knew was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"Wood, I have found you a seeker!"

"You're Joking!" said Ron when Harry told him, "You must be the youngest player in like, a century!"

"Hey Harry," said Jamie approaching them along with Luke, "Wood just told me, nice one! I just got on the team too; did I tell you I'm a chaser? I wanted to be beater though…but it was impossible to compete with Fred and George, they're like a pair of bludgers themselves!"

"Having a last meal Potter?" sneered Malfoy, who had just approached him.

"You're a lot braver back on the ground now you have your blockhead cronies to back you up."

"I don't need any backup, I can take you on anytime!" said Malfoy, "How about a wizards duel, tonight?"

"He'll take you on," said Jamie, butting in, "I'll be Harry's second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe," said Malfoy, after sizing the two up, "midnight in the trophy room, be there!" and with that, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle went off to the Slytherin table.

"Dude, what is it with you and duels?" asked Luke, he turned to Harry and Ron, "He's obsessed, got into another one with Tommy Cain the other day. Jamie ended up with a stinging hex to his hands, he couldn't hold his wand, I had to take over; he always ropes me into being his second!"

"Why did you have to get involved Jamie?" asked Harry, "I was handling this!"

"Don't worry about it, you won't even need a second," said Jamie, "you and Malfoy are first years you won't be able to do much damage to each other."

"I gotta see this," said Ron, "can I come?"

"Me too," said Luke, "But I'll keep watch for Filch, if he catches Jamie in another duel he's sworn that he'll get him expelled if it's the last thing he does!"

"Harry," said Hermione, sliding up the bench.

"Go away Hermione," said Ron, "can't a person eat in peace around here?"

"I wasn't talking to you," she turned back to Harry, "I overheard you guys talking and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you could lose Gryffindor, and like Luke said, your brother might get expelled if you're caught!"

"Go away Hermione," said Harry, "it's none of your business!"


	5. 5 - Fluffy

Fluffy

At 11:30 the four boys met in the common room, Jamie and Ron were giving Harry tips.

"Remember the incantation for the Bat Bogey Hex I told you about?" Asked Jamie, "It's Volatilis Lutum!"

"I'd rather not; I've never used it before."

"Don't be boring, if it goes wrong…well that means more misery for the little git."

"I almost told your godfather," said Hermione, suddenly turning on a lamp, making them jump, "I'm sure Professor Black would have put a stop to this!"

"Actually he'd think it was wicked," retorted Jamie, "he'd just be mad we didn't invite him along to see it."

"Come on, let's go," said Luke.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor?" said Hermione, following them, "You're so selfish, you'll lose those points I got from McGonagall for answering her questions on Switching Spells!"

"Leave us alone Hermione!" said Ron.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't-" she turned back to the portrait hole, discovering that the Fat Lady was gone, "Oh no!"

"Bye Hermione," said Ron as they started to walk away.

"I'm coming with you," she said, "If we get caught I'll say I was trying to stop you."

Ron opened his mouth to argue.

"SSH! I hear something!" Harry whispered

It was Neville, curled up on the floor, "I couldn't remember the password."

"It's pig snout mate," said Luke, "but the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"We've gotta go, we need to be somewhere," said Harry.

"Don't leave me," whimpered Neville, "the Bloody Baron's been past twice already!"

"Fine, come if you want," said Harry, "but if we get caught I'll kill the pair of you."

They crept along the corridors and made it to the trophy room without running into Filch. Malfoy wasn't there yet. They waited a little while, Ron checked his watch.

"It's gone midnight, maybe he chickened out?"

A sudden voice made them all jump: "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

The six of them scurried as quickly and as silently as possible out through the door and away from Filch.

They crept down the corridor, but Neville jumped claiming someone had touched him, there was no one behind him, but Harry noticed that Luke and Jamie had disappeared. Neville was looking around for the culprit when he lost his balance and fell into a suit of armour causing a great noise, loud enough to wake Hogsmeade.

"Run!"

The four of them legged it, finally finding themselves near their charms classroom, miles from the trophy room.

"I think we lost him," panted Harry, "I hope the other two got away ok, Jamie's an inch away from being expelled."

"Let's just get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron

Suddenly Peeves came shooting out of a nearby classroom.

"Ooh look, naughty ickle firsties!" he cackled.

"Ssh Peeve's, you'll get us caught!"

"Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Please be quiet," begged Hermione.

"Should tell Filch I should," he said with a wicked grin.

"Get out of the way," said Ron

"Student's out of bed down the charms corridor!" Peeves hollered, loud enough for all of Scotland to hear.

They ran for their lives, finally coming to a locked door.

"Oh no," said Ron, "We're done for!"

"Move over," said Hermione, pushing him out of the way, "Alohomora!"

The door swung open and the four piled into the room, and shut the door as quickly as possible.

Filch thought the door was locked, they heard Filch and Peeves arguing outside. Filch demanded he tell him where they'd gone, but Peeves being Peeves wouldn't tell him anything.

"They're gone," said Harry, "let's get out of here- what is it Neville?"

Neville had been tugging at Harry's sleeve. They turned around to see a huge dog with three ferocious heads. They fled the room and ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower as fast as their legs would take them.

"Pig snout!" said Harry breathlessly to a rather puzzled Fat Lady

"What do they think they're doing with a monster like that in a SCHOOL?" asked Ron.

"Don't you use your eyes Ron, it was standing on a trap door, it's clearly guarding something!" said Hermione "I'm going to bed…we could have all been killed…or even worse, EXPELLED."

She went huffily up to her dormitory, followed by a quivering Neville.

Moments later Jamie and Luke came through the portrait hole.

"What happened to you two?" asked Harry

"We fled in a different direction, thought it'd be best to split up," said Jamie, "We almost ran into Snape though; it's creepy the way he skulks about."

Harry went to bed with his mind reeling, there was a three headed dog guarding something, and Snape was skulking around. He wondered if these were connected and if the grubby package from vault 713 had anything to do with it.

Harry and Ron wondered endlessly what the dog could be guarding.

"It's either really valuable, really dangerous or both."

Neville and Hermione showed no interest, Neville wanted to forget the dog and Hermione refused to speak to them…although Harry and Ron thought this a huge improvement. They'd told Jamie and Luke about the dog at breakfast, and both seemed keen to go looking for it themselves.

"I wouldn't," said Harry, "not with Filch on the loose!"

"Don't worry about me little brother;" said Jamie, "I have my ways."

The owls flooded the great hall as usual, Harry and Jamie received their care packages from their Dad, but Harry also received a long thin package with a letter."

"That's a broomstick," said Jamie jealously, he'd been goading their Dad for a new one for ages, but was told he'd have to make do with his Comet 260 until Christmas "Well, I guess you need one for Quidditch don't you?"

Harry opened the letter first

 _Harry,_

 _McGonagall has asked me to tell you not to open this at breakfast or all the first years will want one. This is a Nimbus 2000 (this counts as an early Christmas present), I know you and Jamie have been eyeing them (tell Jamie to shut up and wait for Christmas, he HAS a broom)._

 _I'm so proud of both of you for making the team, practise hard and be careful; I'll be at your match cheering you on._

 _Love Dad_

"How did he know I'd have something to say?" asked Jamie

"Because you always do, now shut up and wait for Christmas!"

Harry, Jamie and the rest of the Gryffindor team attended practices three times a week; they were also joined by Katie Bell, a reserve player. The weeks went by and before they knew it, Halloween had come.

They came out of their Charms class chattering away; Ron was moaning about Hermione, who had spent the lesson being a know-it-all as usual.

"She's a nightmare, no wonder she has no friends!"

Hermione push past them in tears and ran off. She was nowhere to be seen the rest of the day, according to Parvati, she had been in the toilets all day crying. She didn't show up for the feast. Harry had just tucked into his food when Professor Quirrell burst into the great hall screaming hysterically at the top of his lungs about a troll in the dungeons.

"Thought you ought to know," he said just before he fainted.

Every student was in hysterics, Dumbledore had to calm them down by exploding several firecrackers from his wand.

"Prefects, lead your house back to your common rooms. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

As they followed the group, led by Percy, Harry grabbed Ron's arm.

"Hermione's in the bathroom, she doesn't know, we'd better go get her."

The two headed in the direction of the girls' bathroom, they saw Snape cross a corridor and disappear from view.

"Where's he going?"

"Never mind," said Harry, "Let's get Hermione!"

"What's that smell?" asked Ron screwing up his face.

They heard a loud grunting; they rounded a corner and saw the troll as it disappeared through a door.

"Let's lock it in!" said Harry

He turned the key and was about to walk away when they heard a scream. They had just locked the troll in the girl's bathroom with Hermione. They unlocked the door and burst into the bathroom. Without thinking, Harry jumped onto the troll's back, wrapped his arms around its neck and stuck his wand up its nose. Howling with pain, the troll did everything it could to try and shake Harry off, who was holding on for dear life. The troll started trying to swing its club at Harry.

Ron pulled out his wand, and said the first spell he could think of: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club stopped, hovering in mid-air, before falling and biffing the troll on the head, Harry jumped off the troll and dodged out of the way in time to avoid being squashed by the troll, as it landed on the floor out cold.

Harry made a disgusted sound as he rescued his wand from the troll's nostril.

When they made it up to the common room they could hardly believe they'd gotten out of it alive, and without punishment. Hermione had taken the fall and lost five points, while Harry and Ron gained five apiece for their bravery. Harry just hoped she wouldn't decide to write to their parents, his Dad would kill him if he found out he did something so stupid and dangerous. From that moment on Hermione was their friend…that was not an experience you can share without ending up liking each other.


	6. 6- Gryffindor VS Slythern

Gryffindor VS. Slytherin

The day of the match finally came and Harry was nervous, Jamie seemed unfazed, but Harry was sure this was an act.

"Eat something Harry," said Hermione at breakfast on the day of the match, "You're going to need your strength."

It was great having Hermione as a friend, earlier that week she'd been reading him tips out of a Quidditch book she found in the library, it was really helping to ease his nerves, at least until Snape came and confiscated the book.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," he'd said. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

He limped away.

"I wonder what's up with his leg," said Ron, "I hope it's really painful!"

Harry had attempted to get Hermione's book back, but had walked in on something very interesting; Snape was showing Filch a wound on his leg.

"How are you supposed to keep your eyes on three heads at once?" he'd said, before turning and noticing Harry, "POTTER, GET OUT!"

This could only mean one thing; Snape was after whatever the dog was guarding! He was thinking about this on the morning of the match when he saw Snape limping towards the Quidditch pitch.

After Harry, Jamie and the rest of the team had changed into their kit, they headed out onto the Quidditch pitch, and the whole school was there, cheering.

After the team captains, Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, had shaken hands, the teams mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. The game was being commentated by a friend of his brother's, Lee Jordan.

"And we're off, the quaffle is immediately taken by the very attractive Angelina Johnson, she passes to Alicia Spinnet, back to Johnson and…no the quaffle is taken by Marcus Flint of Slytherin. Flint is about to score…but no, it's been save by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood! Gryffindor's Jamie Potter has the quaffle, he passes to Johnson- ouch that must have hurt; Johnson is hit by a bludger! Slytherin's Adrian Pucey has the quaffle and- he's blocked by a bludger, sent his way by one of the Gryffindor beaters, I can't tell which! Johnson of Gryffindor has the quaffle; she dodges a bludger and…Gryffindor scores!"

Harry watched as he flew above keeping an eye out for the snitch, Wood had advised him to keep out of the way until he caught sight of it. A bludger came his way at top speed but he managed to dodge it.

"All right there Harry," said Fred, whacking the bludger in the direction of Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Potter and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

Harry saw it, so did the Slytherin seeker, they both dived for it, Harry was quicker, he was going to catch it- WHAM! Flint had blocked Harry on purpose. Madam Hooch awarded Gryffindor a Penalty shot, taken by Jamie.

"Gryffindor Scores!"

Another Bludger headed for Harry, as he dodged it his broom gave a sudden lurch, and again, as if the broom was trying to buck him off. He tried to ask Wood to call for a time out, but his broom was completely out of control, zig zagging through the air as if trying to unseat him. No one seemed to notice, Lee was still commentating.

Harry's broom became more violent, everyone's eyes were now on him, he was barely holding on.

Down in the crowd James watch helplessly, hardly breathing.

One the other side of the pitch Hermione, was looking through binoculars at Snape.

"He's jinxing the broom," she said to Ron, before running off.

Meanwhile Harry's teammates were attempting to pull Harry onto their own broom, but they couldn't get near him without the broom flying higher and higher.

Hermione had now made it to where Snape and other teachers were sitting; she accidentally knocked Quirrell over before muttering an incantation and setting Snape's robes on fire.

Harry's broom had calmed down and he was able to climb back on.

Suddenly, Harry dived, but then clapped his hand over his mouth as if he were going to be sick. He landed on the pitch, coughed and spat out…the snitch!

Gryffindor had won!

Hagrid invited them all back to his hut for a strong cup of tea. James was still fussing over Harry.

"I still think we should get Madam Pomfrey to look you over.

"I'm fine Dad, I'm not hurt."

"I wonder what could have happened," said James, cautiously checking over Harry's broom.

"It was Snape," Ron insisted, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing Harry's broom; he wouldn't take his eyes off it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, "Snape wouldn't do that!"

"I agree," said Sirius, "he's a git, but he'd never do such a thing just to win a match. Why would he?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, wondering whether to tell them what they knew about Snape.

"Well why would he be trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" asked Harry, "We thinks he's after whatever the dog's guarding."

"How do yeh know about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid.

"What is a Fluffy?" asked James, "what's going on?"

"That thing has a name?"

"Yeah he's mine; I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the Hog's Head las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to-"

"What were you doing anywhere near that dog?" Asked Sirius, interrupting Hagrid, "That third floor corridor is out of bounds."

"What's this all about?" asked James.

"I'll tell you later mate," said Sirius, "You three had better get back to the castle, I'm sure the rest of Gryffindor are already celebrating the victory."

"But-"

"No more questions Harry," said Sirius, in a strangely firm voice, "This is all top secret and is none of your business."

"But Snape's trying to steal whatever Fluffy is guarding," said Harry.

"I know Snape's a jackass, but he wouldn't do that," said Sirius.

"Then why did he try to kill Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I get the feeling we're going round in circles here," said Sirius, "you've already heard what I have to say on the matter."

"I know a jinx when I see one," said Hermione, "I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Snape wouldn' try ter kill a student," insisted Hagrid, "yeh shouldn' be meddlin' in this it's dangerous. Forget about Fluffy an' what he's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel!"

"Hagrid!" snapped Sirius.

Christmas was fast approaching, in the middle of December they awoke to find several feet of snow and a frozen lake. Ever since they heard the name Nicholas Flamel, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been spending endless time in the Library trying to find out who he is. Because they had no idea who he was, they had no idea which books to look in. Harry had asked his brother, who had no idea. He didn't dare ask Sirius or his father, knowing he'd be lectured for sticking his nose in and asking Hagrid had got them no luck; he refused to speak. Harry was kicking himself because he knew he'd read the name somewhere before, but could not remember where.

Harry started to wonder if it would be worth looking in the restricted section, but knew he had no chance; you had to have permission and he'd NEVER get permission. Harry kept goading his brother for help as he always seemed to go where he pleased undetected; he and Luke had gone looking for Fluffy themselves, they didn't get caught but Filch was lurking around, so they couldn't get near the forbidden corridor.

"How do you do it?" asked Harry.

"I'll never tell!" Jamie replied 'zipping' his lips.

"Please, this is important!" Jamie knew why Harry needed help, Harry had filled him on everything; they were really close and never had secrets…except for Jamie's mysterious trick for getting around the castle without getting caught.

"OK," said Jamie, giving in, "come to my dormitory with me."

Once inside Jamie's dormitory, Jamie shooed out the Weasley twins, who wouldn't leave until he sent a bat bogey hex their way. They left, after declaring that would have their revenge.

"They know about this…but I don't want them to know I'm sharing it with you."

Jamie opened his trunk and pulled out what appeared to be a very old cloak.

"This is the secret to my success," he announced, "I stole it from a box at the back of dad's closet just before I came to Hogwarts for my first year."

"It's a cloak," said Harry.

"This isn't just any old cloak," said Jamie, "this is an invisibility cloak."

"Ha-ha," said Harry, "very funny, like I'm going to fall for that again!"

When Harry had been four and Jamie was six, Jamie wrapped Harry up in an old cloak, telling him it was an invisibility cloak and he could do as he pleased while wearing it. Believing him, Harry started out simple; he snuck into the kitchen and attempted to liberate the biscuit tin, right from under their dad's nose. James had played along with it after he caught him in the act, telling him that he should have tucked the biscuit tin under the cloak.

"You were caught as soon as saw the floating biscuit tin," he'd laughed.

"I'm not trying to trick you," said Jamie, "I'll prove it, go to the mirror and put it on."

Harry did as he said, "My body's gone!"

"You can borrow it tonight," said Jamie, "use it to search the restricted section…but be careful, this cloak doesn't mask noise, and it doesn't make you intangible. Just give it back to me in the morning, and if you rip or tear it you'll be on the receiving end of a bat bogey hex."

"I'll be careful," promised Harry, "thanks."

"If you tell Dad I'll kill you."

"I'm not stupid!"

Harry suddenly realised something, "Was that you touching Neville that night we were running from Filch?"

"That was Luke actually, he wasn't doing it on purpose to scare him if that's what you were thinking."

"You git! Why didn't you let us under?"

"Me and Luke can barely fit, we couldn't have fit six people under there."


	7. 7 - Magic Mirror

Magic Mirror

Harry waited until everyone had fallen asleep before putting on the cloak and heading to the library. He stood in the restricted section, not knowing where to begin; a black and silver volume caught his eye and he decided to start with that. The second he opened the book it started screaming. Harry heard footsteps, typical! He shoved the book back on the shelf and threw the cloak back over himself. He ran for it, narrowly avoiding running into Filch at the doorway. He legged it, before suddenly stopping and realising he had no idea where he was, he heard voices…it was Filch and Snape. They turned the corner, the corridor was narrow, and they would walk into him any moment! Harry backed away as quietly as he could through an open door leading to what he assumed was an unused classroom.

In the room stood a grand mirror, with the words "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" carved around the top. He approached the mirror, having to clap his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He saw himself in the mirror, and a woman standing behind him. Harry whirled around; there was no one else in the room. He turned back to the mirror and examined the woman. He knew this woman; he'd seen photographs of her…

"Mum?" he whispered.

He reached behind him, feeling no one…she existed only in the mirror. Harry stood there for a long time staring at his mum with a desperate longing; he knew he couldn't stay here.

"I'll come back," he said to his mum, before finally forcing himself to turn and leave.

He told Jamie about the mirror the next day when he gave the cloak back. Jamie looked thoughtful.

"Can you show me where you found it?" he asked, "Tonight?"

That night found the two brothers huddled under the cloak; Harry finally found the way back to the room with the mirror. There was Mum, beaming at him from the mirror.

"There she is, can you see?"

"Yeah," said Jamie, not quite believing what he could see, he looked at Harry with a confused look, then back at the mirror.

"What is it?"

Jamie's eyes darted between Harry and the mirror a few more times before he answered. "I see you in the mirror…but you don't have your scar."

Harry looked at his forehead in the mirror; his scar could very clearly be seen on his forehead.

"It's still there," said Harry touching his forehead.

They stayed a little while, before hearing footsteps, Jamie threw the cloak over them and said they should get back.

The next day Harry made his mind up to go back.

"Don't Harry," said Jamie, "I think there's something dodgy about that mirror."

Harry only had one thought in his head, going back to that mirror. He ran back up to Gryffindor tower between lessons, when he knew it would be empty. He went into Jamie's dormitory, stealing the cloak from his trunk and stuffing it into his rucksack. That night he found his way much more quickly, he made it to the mirror, once again seeing his mother smiling back at him.

"Back again Harry?"

Harry turned on the spot and saw Dumbledore sitting on one of the desks

"I see you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I'm sure you have figured out what it does."

"I…um…it shows people their Mum?" Harry guessed, feebly.

"I'll give you a clue, the happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see himself exactly as he is."

"So, it shows us something we really want?"

"Close," said Dumbledore, "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You have never known you're mother and you see her standing behind you. Your brother shares a similar desire to you, but what did he see differently in the mirror?"

"How did you know that?" Asked Harry

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible. So?" He said waiting for an answer to his question.

"Jamie saw me without a scar."

"Yes, I'm sure being the brother of 'The Boy Who Lived' can be exhausting…I'm certain at times your brother must feel overshadowed by you."

Harry felt awkward; he didn't want to be 'The Boy Who Lived'. Was Jamie jealous? Or did he just hate the attention Harry got for his scar?

"The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow Harry," said Dumbledore, "I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

The next day on the train home for Christmas, Harry told Jamie about his encounter with Dumbledore. Jamie had found out when he realised the cloak was gone; he was fuming at Harry for stealing it and confronted him.

However, he listened as Harry told his story, Harry left out the part about Jamie and the scar, but he was sure he might have figured that out already.

"I wonder what Dumbledore sees," said Jamie.

"I asked him, he told me he sees socks," said Harry smirking, "I don't think he was telling the truth."

James greeted Harry and Jamie at King's Cross, James noted Jamie's refusal to hug him: "Don't forget, if you're too old for hugs, you're too old for Christmas presents," and with that Jamie reluctantly allowed himself to be hugged.

Harry had decided against telling his dad about the mirror, he was sure that, like Jamie, he'd think the mirror was dodgy. Besides, if he told him he'd have to include the cloak in the story and he'd probably end up being hexed by his brother for it…at least he knew Jamie wouldn't be rushing to grass on him.

After his conversation with Dumbledore he decided that he would not go looking for the mirror again. Harry tried to forget what he saw in the mirror, but this was easier said than done. The next few nights were filled with dreams of his mother disappearing in a flash of green light, dubbed with high cackling laughter. Harry was startled awake from one in the early hours of Christmas morning.

"Harry?" he heard his father's whispering voice, he'd been the one to wake him, "It's OK, you were just having a nightmare."

Harry sat up in bed shaking, beads of sweat were running down his forehead and his eyes were watering, "I can't…remember," he lied.

Harry had had terrible nightmares when he was younger, filled with flashes of green light, he could never remember them though, all he could remember was waking up and climbing into James's bed and sometimes James would wake him up, after hearing him moaning in his sleep. Harry hadn't had one of these nightmares in a long time. James stayed with Harry until he finally fell back asleep, the rest of the night past dreamlessly.

Harry was awakened by his rather childish older brother before the sun had even seen fit to get up. Harry unsuccessfully tried to get him to bugger off; he was more like James, who liked to sleep in. Jamie had always been the one to wake Harry up on Christmas, Harry didn't care when he was little, he was always happy to get up because...presents! One Christmas, before either of them were old enough to tell time, they had attempted to get James up at a time which turned out to be 4:00 am. James, who was a very grouchy riser got annoyed and made them go back to bed and wait until he got up of his own accord. He was going to make them wait until 10:00 just to annoy them, but after not being able to get back to sleep due to his guilt for having snapped at them, he gave in at around 6:30.

Harry turned over and checked his clock: 6:50, he might as well get up, he was wide awake. After finally being able to get their Dad to stir, Harry and Jamie went downstairs to attack their presents. Jamie finally got his new broomstick, a Nimbus 2000 like Harry's.

"You are most definitely goin down Harry," he said, "this will outstrip your broom!"

"We have the same broom," said Harry

"Yeah, but I know how to use it properly."

"I'm afraid you are both going to go down, you will both suffer the wrath of my Cleansweep 6!" said James

Harry and Jamie exploded with laughter at this, "your broom belongs in a museum Dad!" said Jamie

"Merlin called, he wants his backscratcher back!" said Harry breathlessly

"What are we laughing at?" asked Sirius, who had just apparated into the living room, "Are we laughing at your Dad? I love doing that!"

Remus showed up a little while later looking pale and sickly. Harry and Jamie were used to this, Remus was always ill. They could never get out of them what was actually wrong with him though. After dinner they played Quidditch, Harry and Jamie on their Nimbuses and the adults on their "bewitched twigs" as Jamie put it; Jamie and Harry flattened them.

The Christmas holidays ended too soon for James's liking and he soon found himself dropping them off at King's Cross once more.

"Get off Dad," protested Jamie, "It's only til Easter, besides, you'll be at the next Quidditch match won't you?"

"Wouldn't dream of missing it," said James, "you keep out of trouble, I haven't had an owl about you and your bloody duels in weeks, keep it up!"

"I'm just getting better at not getting caught," muttered Jamie.


	8. 8 - The Philosopher's Stone

The Philosopher's Stone

Back at school, Harry, Ron and Hermione were still having no luck in finding out who Nicholas Flamel is. Between Quidditch practices and homework Harry had hardly any time to research. It was after one of his wet and muddy practice sessions that Wood broke some bad news.

"Snape's refereeing the next match!"

Hermione and Ron were full of suggestions.

"Don't play!"

"Say you're ill!"

"Pretend to break your leg!"

"Really break your leg!"

"I can't," said Harry, opening one of the chocolate frogs from his care package "I don't want to give Snape the satisfaction!"

Harry suddenly yelled out, holding his chocolate frog card, "I found Flamel, look," he read out the card, "Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!"

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran off to her dormitory, she came back instantly with a heavy looking book.

"I borrowed this from the Library weeks ago for a little light reading!" she said excitedly.

"Light?" said Ron

Hermione shushed him as she flicked through the book.

"Here it is," she exclaimed, "Nicholas Flamel is the only know maker of The Philosopher's Stone!"

"Uh…what's that then?"

"Read this passage," she told them, sliding the book across the table.

 _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making The Philosopher's Stone, a 176 legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

 _There have been many reports of The Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"That must be what Fluffy is guarding!"

"A stone that makes gold and makes you immortal," marvelled Harry, "No wonder Snape's after it!"

The day of the Quidditch match was fast approaching and Harry was getting more nervous, they didn't have a chance of winning with such a biased referee. Hermione and Ron were intending to use a leg locking curse on Snape the second he stepped out of line. They got the idea after they caught Malfoy bullying Neville with it. They'd tried to convince Neville to stand up for himself to no avail ("You're worth ten of him," Ron had said).

Meanwhile in the locker room Harry's nerves were getting worse.

"The whole school's out there," said Fred peering outside, "even Dumbledore's there!"

Harry began to breathe easy; Snape wouldn't dare try anything with Dumbledore watching!

They were mere minutes into the game when Harry spotted the snitch; he dived and caught it, winning the quickest game he'd ever seen. Meanwhile in the stands a fight had broken out, Neville finally decided to stand up to Malfoy, with the help of Ron…they got clobbered, but that's not the point.

Afterwards Harry went to put his Nimbus away and join the other Gryffindors in their celebrations, but got a little side-tracked when he saw a hooded figure sneaking towards the forest. That had to be Snape up to no good. Harry hopped on his broom and tried to follow. He finally caught up with Snape and landed quietly on a tree, Quirrell was there too.

"Why m-m-meet here, of all p-places?" stuttered Quirrell.

"I thought we'd best keep this private, seeing as how students aren't supposed to know about the stone."

Quirrell mumbled something, too quiet for harry to make out.

"Have you worked out how to get past Hagrid's beast?" interrupted Snape

"I-I D-don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Quirrell continued to stutter and whimper. Snape mumble something about Quirrell's hocus pocus.

"We'll have another chat soon, when you have decided where your loyalties lie."

Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione, he told them everything he had heard.

"We were right, Snape is after the stone, and he's trying to bully Quirrell into helping him!" said Harry, "and he said something about Quirrell's hocus pocus…that means there must be other things protecting the stone, not just Fluffy. Snape must be trying to figure out how to get past whatever protection Quirrell has done!"

"So the stone's only safe for as long as Quirrell stand up to Snape?"

"It won't last a week," said Ron.

Quirrell turned out to be braver than they though; Snape was still going around in his usual foul mood, so he'd obviously had no luck. They didn't have much time to think about the stone, exams were approaching and their teachers had begun piling on the homework. The Easter holidays were no fun. Harry and Jamie had gone home for Easter and Harry, unlike his brother, tried to get through his extra work, he couldn't concentrate with Jamie annoying him. Harry hadn't got much done by the time they got back to Hogwarts and tried using their last free day to get it all done in the library.

Hagrid made an appearance in the library.

"What're you lot up ter?" He asked suspiciously, "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron, "and we know what Fluffy's guarding-"

"Ssh," Hagrid interrupted, "Yer not s'pposed ter know anythin' about it!"

"We wanted to ask you," said Harry, "about what else is protecting the stone other than Fluffy."

"Shh, come and see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin'. Just don't let on to anyone yeh know, they'll think I told yeh!" He said, before shuffling off.

Later on they went down and knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut, all the curtains were shut. It was boiling inside; there was a fire in the grate despite it being a warm day.

"Hagrid, we were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding The Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

"I can't," he replied, "I don't know meself, but even if I did, I wouldn' tell yeh; yeh know too much already.

"We were just wondering WHO was doing the protecting really."

"Well, I s'ppose I could tell yeh that," said Hagrid, "Let's see, there's me, Professor Sprout, Flitwick, McGonnagall, Quirrell, Dumbledore did somethin' himself o'course and…oh yeah Snape."

"Snape?!" said the three, dumbfounded

"Yer not still on abou' him are yeh, he's helpin' to protect the stone, he wouldn't steal it."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were worried.

"And you're the only one who knows how get past Fluffy right?"

"Only me and Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly

Harry suddenly look at the fire, spotting a huge black egg.

"Hagrid, what is that?" he already knew the answer. Hagrid loved dragons; he'd always wanted one of his very own.

"How did you get it Hagrid?" asked Ron

"I won it off a stranger in a card game."

"But Hagrid, you live in a wooden house!" said Hermione.

Hagrid wouldn't listen to reason.

A week later Harry received a note from Hagrid: _It's hatching._

"Bless him he knows his mummy," said Hagrid, after the dragon hatched, Harry Ron and Hermione had rushed down during their break to watch, "Wait, who's that?"

Someone had been watching through a gap in the curtains, he was running back up to the school. It was Malfoy.

Over the next week, they tried convincing Hagrid to let the dragon, who he had named Norbert, go. Malfoy could tell on him any day, they didn't want Hagrid in trouble.

"He's only a baby, he'll die!"

"Ron," said Harry, "what about your brother? He works with dragons, he could take care of Norbert."

"How about it Hagrid?" asked Ron, "OW! He bit me!"

The following Saturday night found them at the top of the tallest tower, with Norbert packed in a crate. Charlie had agreed to take Norbert, who would be picked up by some of his friends. Only Ron was unable to help, as the hand where Norbert had bit them had swollen. Malfoy had gone to the hospital wing to laugh at him, on the pretext of borrowing one of his books. They though the plan would go off without a hitch, until Ron realised he had hidden the letter from Charlie in the book Malfoy had taken! They decided to go ahead with the plan anyway, they'd steal the cloak from Jamie.

They would surely have been caught if they hadn't taken the cloak, Malfoy had tried to sabotage them, but he was caught by McGonnagall, she gave him detention and took house points from Slytherin.

"Malfoy's got detention, I could sing," said Hermione, laughing.

They were relieved when Norbert was finally gone and headed back down the stairs. But when they reached the bottom, they met Filch…and they'd left the cloak in the tower!

The only luck they had was that McGonnagall didn't believe for a second that they really had a dragon, that didn't stop her punishing them for being out of bed, they'd lost 50 points each and had detentions, even poor Neville, who had been out of bed to try and warn them.

All the points they had lost put Gryffindor in last place, no one would talk to them, except for Ron. Jamie refused to speak to Harry nowadays, because he'd once again stolen the cloak and had lost it. The team ignore Harry too, referring to Harry as "the seeker". They all kept their heads down, Hermione had even stopped putting her hand up in class.


	9. 9 - Through The Trap Door

Through The Trap Door

After a few weeks Harry's resolution to keep his head down was put to the test. He was walking past Quirrell's classroom when he hear Quirrell whimpering.

"No no not again, please…all right all right" he heard Quirrell sob.

Quirrell came rushing out of the classroom, pale and holding back tears. The classroom was empty, but the other door stood ajar, he knew Snape must have just gone through it…he stopped himself following, he wasn't supposed to meddling. He rushed off to find Ron and Hermione, telling them what he's heard.

"Quirrell must have finally cracked." Said Ron.

"There's still Fluffy though," said Hermione hopefully.

"He might have figured that out himself."

"What do we do?" said Ron

"We should tell Dumbledore, like we should have done ages ago." Said Hermione

"But we have no proof," said Harry, "He'll say the same thing Sirius and Hagrid said, that Snape is helping to protect the stone. We should stay out of it, we've done enough meddling."

"Snape want's the stone for Voldemort, not himself," said Harry, "and Voldemort's hiding in the forest!"

They had just returned from their detention in the forbidden forest, where they had been looking for a hurt unicorn, when they finally found the poor thing, it was dead…but that wasn't all they found. They found something drinking the unicorn's blood to stay alive, that something was Voldemort! Harry had been rescued by Firenze…if he hadn't, Harry didn't like to think about what might have happened.

"Bane was furious at Firenze for saving me…saying he was interfering with what the planets say should happen. They must show that Voldemort is coming back and Bane must think he should have sat back and let him kill me."

"Don't say the name!" said Ron

"If Snape steals the stone, Voldemort will be able to make elixir of life and come back," said Harry, "and then he'll kill me."

"Harry, Dumbledore is the one wizard that You-Know-Who always feared, he won't dare touch you with Dumbledore around!"

When they finally went to bed, Harry pulled back his sheets to find the invisibility cloak with a note: _Just in case_

The next week, they came out of their final exam relieved…except for Harry, whose scar was hurting. It had happened before but never this bad, it must be a warning…that danger was coming.

Harry suddenly realised something, he took off for Hagrid's hut, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Don't you think it's weird that Hagrid wants a dragon and then suddenly meets a stranger who happens to have one? How many people wander round with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?"

They made it to Hagrid's hut, and he told them of his encounter with the hooded figure.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"O' course he was, how common do yeh think three headed dogs are. I told him a dragon would be easy after Fluffy, the trick is to know how to calm 'em; take Fluffy for example, yeh just play a little music and he'll fall straight to sleep."

"We need to tell Dumbledore," said Harry as the three ran back to the school," Snape knows how to get past Fluffy, it's only a matter of time before he tries to steal the stone! Where is his office?"

None of them had any idea where his office was.

"All right you three?" came Sirius's voice "Why are you inside? I'd think you'd want to enjoy the sunshine now your exams are over."

"We need to see Dumbledore." Said Harry

"Why?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"It's a secret."

"He's not here, he's at the Ministry on urgent business."

"But this is important…this is about The Philosopher's Stone. Someone's going to try and steal it"

"How did you three find out about the stone?" He asked calmly, "and what have I told you about meddling in this it's dangerous."

"But Sirius-"

"The stone is in safe hands," he assured them, "No one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected. Now, why don't you three go back outside and celebrate the end of exams like everyone else? If I catch you poking your nose in again…I don't want to…but I'll have no choice but to take points…and Gryffindor can't afford to lose any more can they?"

"It was Snape," said Harry as soon as Sirius was gone, "he got rid of Dumbledore…he's going to go for the stone tonight! We need to keep an eye on Snape, Hermione, you wait outside the staffroom and follow him if he leaves."

"Why me?"

"You can pretend to be waiting for Flitwick…worried about your exam results or something."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron went to the third floor corridor, no sooner had they reached it did they run into McGonnagall.

"This corridor is out of bounds!" she said to them, "if I catch you here again Gryffindor will be losing more points!"

Hermione had no luck either.

"That's it then," said Harry, "I'm going to have to go and get the stone myself."

"But Harry, you'll be expelled!"

"What's worse, being expelled or Voldemort coming back? I'm going through the trap door and nothing you say will stop me, Voldemort killed my Mum, remember? "

"Do you think the cloak will cover all three of us?" asked Ron

"All three of us?"

"We're not letting go alone Harry!" said Ron.

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"Are you sure this is the one?" asked Harry.

"I'm positive," said Hermione, "that potion will get you through the fire."

"And this one would get you back through the other one safely?" he said pointing to the bottle in Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded.

They had made it through all of the other protections that guarded the stone. They'd gotten past Fluffy, Professor Sprout's devil snare, the room of flying keys, the troll (well actually the troll had already been knocked out by the time they reached it) and finally the human sized chess board. Ron bravely allowed himself (playing as a knight) to be taken by the queen so that Harry could checkmate the king. Now, he and Hermione stood in a room full of potions with only a riddle as a clue to get them out.

"You drink that one, get Ron and go straight to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore."

"But Harry," she said, "what if You-Know-Who is with Snape."

"Well I got lucky once," said Harry pointing to his scar, "maybe I'll get lucky again."

After Hermione made it safely back through the flames, Harry drained the tiny bottle and walked onward, through the black flames.


	10. 10 - The Stone and The Mirror

The Stone and The Mirror

There was already someone on the other side, but it wasn't Snape or Voldemort. It was Quirrell.

"But Snape," said Harry, "He tried to kill me."

"No, I tried to kill you," said Quirrell, without a hint of a stutter, "if your little friends hadn't knocked me over when she rushed to set Snape on fire, I would have succeeded. I'd have done so sooner if Snape hadn't been muttering his countercurse."

"He was trying to save me?"

"Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? But then I couldn't tried anything with Dumbledore watching anyway," said Quirrell, "it was a waste of time anyway, after all that I'm going to kill you tonight!"

Quirrell snapped his finger and ropes appeared, binding him.

"You're too nosy to live," he said, "now wait quietly while I examine this mirror."

Harry tried his best to keep Quirrell talking. He tried edging towards the mirror to try and see how he could get the stone before him, but his ropes were to tight and he fell. Quirrell ignore him.

"How does this mirror work…"

"Use the boy," said a voice that seemed to come from Quirrell.

Quirrell clapped his hand and Harry was free of the ropes.

"Come here Potter; tell me what you see in the mirror."

He had to lie. He looked in the mirror, he saw his reflection put his hand in his pocket, take out the stone and put it back in. Harry suddenly felt something in his pocket….the stone!

"What do you see?" Quirrell repeated.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I-I've won the house cup." He lied.

Quirrell pushed Harry aside, resuming looking in the mirror. Harry tried to make a break for it.

"He lies," came the voice again, "let me speak to him face to face. I have strength enough for this."

Quirrell removed his turban, Harry was rooted to the spot, he would have screamed if he could make a sound. A white face with red eyes and slits for nostrils was on the back of Quirrell's head! Harry couldn't move.

"See what I have become, forced to share a body like a parasite. Once I have the Elixir of Life I shall be able to make a body of my own. Why don't you give the stone in your pocket?"

Harry tried to back away.

"Don't be a fool, join me and save your own life, or you'll meet the same end as you mother. She died begging me for mercy."

"LIAR!"

"How brave," he hissed, "Your mother was brave, but she needn't have died, she was trying to protect you. Give me the stone…unless you want her death to be in vain."

"NEVER!"

Harry tried to run away but Quirrell was on his tail, he felt him grab his wrist. Harry's scar was burning, to his surprise Quirrell let go. He looked around; Quirrell was in pain, his fingers blistering.

"SEIZE HIM!"

Quirrell pinned Harry down, his hands around his neck. Quirrell was howling in agony.

"Master, my hands!"

"Kill him, fool" shrieked Voldemort.

Before Quirrell could raise his wand, Harry reached up and grabbed his face, Quirrell rolled off him, howling in agony. Quirrell couldn't touch him without suffering terrible pain. Harry's head was in agony, unable to see, he could only hear Quirrell's shrieks of pain and Voldemort's yells.

He felt Quirrell's arm hauled from his grasp, just before he blacked out.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing; his father was at his bedside looking exhausted.

"Thank god," he said, "you're finally awake!"

"How long have I been here?" asked Harry

"Three days," he said, "you're brother's been beside himself. Said he'd never forgive himself if you'd died while he wasn't talking to you. Everyone's been worried; your friends will be relieved you've stirred."

"But what happened…Quirrell…the stone…Voldemort?!" said Harry

"Calm down Harry, Quirrell is dead, he didn't get the stone. Dumbledore arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you," said James, "What on earth were you thinking, going down there?"

"I-I had no choice, no one believed us, If I hadn't Quirrell would have got the stone and Voldemort…he'd have come back"

"It was still a stupid, dangerous thing to do," said James, "we could have lost you, I hate to think what would have happened if Dumbledore hadn't shown up when he did."

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

Dumbledore approached his bedside, "Ah, Harry you're awake," he said, "James, would you mind if I spoke to Harry?"

James hesitated, "Two minutes," he said, getting up "he needs rest."

Once James had left, Dumbledore looked at the table next to him, which was piled high with half of Honeydukes.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," he said, "What happened between you a Quirrell is a complete secret, so of course, the whole school knows."

"Sir, where's he stone now, is it safe?"

"I see you are not distracted," said Dumbledore, "The stone has been destroyed."

"But, Nicholas Flamel, he'll die without it won't he?"

"He has enough elixir to set his affairs in order and then, yes, he will die," said Dumbledore," To someone as old as Nicholas it's like going to bed after a very long day."

"Sir, without the stone, Voldemort…are there other ways he can come back?"

"There are other ways he can return," said Dumbledore, "You may have only delayed his return, but if he keeps getting delayed he may never return to power."

"And…how is it that Quirrell couldn't touch me?"

"You're mother died to save you. To have been loved so deeply left a powerful protection. Quirrell, who shared his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you, because it was agony to touch someone marked with something so good," he said, "And now, perhaps I had better to leave you to rest, or I shall suffer your father's wrath…he's already given me a good dressing down once."

Harry was allowed to go to the feast. The great hall was decorated with Slytherin banners to celebrate their house cup victory. Gryffindor were dead last, with Hufflepuff in third and Ravenclaw in second.

"But, I have a few last minutes points to award," said Dumbledore, the Slytherin's smiles faded.

"First, to Ronald Weasley, for the best played chess Hogwarts had seen in many years…fifty points. Second, Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, fifty points. Third to Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, sixty points."

They were tied with Slytherin…if only they'd been given one more point!

"And finally, said Dumbledore, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, and a great deal more to stand up to our friends…To Neville Longbottom I award ten points."

The Gryffindor table exploded, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were cheering.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the decorations changed to Gryffindor.

They all passed their exams, even Jamie, who never bothered studying. Before they knew it their trunks were packed, Jamie and the Weasley twins were all caught trying to steal toilet seats, and they were back on the Hogwarts Express heading back to London.

The trio said goodbye when they finally reached London, promising to write over the summer.


End file.
